


Over the Line

by CeiphiedKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: For the saddest Rumbelle fic in 300 words challenge!  AU:  If Belle hadn't been rescued from the mine in time.





	Over the Line

**Author's Note:**

> According to my laptop, this file was created on 10/24/2012 which had to have been right after The Crocodile and way before The Outsider. So, basically, I'm prophetic. You're welcome.

Belle had looked puzzled when Rumplestiltskin handed her the small hand gun. 

"Keep it with you," he'd said. "There are more evils in this town than you know. I'd feel better if you had some protection when I'm not around."

Now, the sorcerer (and sometimes pawnbroker) was regretting that decision.

"Stay back!" Belle screamed at the group gathered on the Storybrooke side of the town limits. It was dark down in the mines, but there was enough lamp light to illuminate Belle's petite figure and the gun she had trained on them.

"Belle, please…" her father pleaded, but it was no use. She was gone. No memory of any of them, and only the most basic understanding of the land without magic.

The Shepard Prince held up a calming hand and said, "Belle, we're you're friends. No one is going to harm you. Please put the gun down."

Belle shook her head, vehemently. "No, I don't know any of you. I don't even know where I am. I've lived in a gray room for my entire life, and I'm not going back!"

Rumplestiltskin felt his heart break. She was lost to him again.

"Belle, sweetheart," he said, gently. "Do you remember me? You came to find me and I promised to protect you?"

The gun wavered slightly, so Rumplestiltskin took a tentative step forward.

Gunfire. Pain. Screaming. Darkness.

Storybrooke dissolved around them like melting snow.

Belle blinked, looking around the dwarf mines. She quickly dropped the gun and ran to Rumplestiltskin's prone form.

"NO!" she screamed, shaking him. Her father tried to put a comforting arm around her, but she batted him away. 

The curse creator was dead, so the curse was fully broken. 

Belle had killed her True Love, and she would be just as broken for all time.


End file.
